


Shivering Gold

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Whipping, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, it's not sexual don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: Slaves don't wear gold chains, but Junmyeon is a prince, so he allows himself to want a master's guilded necklace.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Shivering Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the mods for running the challenge (you are the best!), the 3A chat that always lets me ramble about my fics without blocking me and to the Hands of Gold playlist in Spotify.  
> (title from shivering gold by tove lo)

“You’ll get nothing by behaving like this,” Joohyun says. Junmyeon winces in pain and she apologizes, cleaning his open wounds with a wet scrub. 

“What was I supposed to do? Subdue?” he retorts, gripping the fabric of his tunic with both hands to avoid screaming.

“Yes!” she replies, angry like a mother would be with a misbehaving child “Junmyeon, the war is lost. All we have left is the choice to die or adapt and survive. Please, choose survival.” She leaves then, letting him in his darkened cellar, watching the sun die through a small opened hatch in the ceiling.

The words hurt as much as they had when it happened, when the siege succeeded, when the garrison revolted. It burns like his open wounds, it burns like the certainty that he should be dead, killed by the new master, but instead Joohyun pleaded for his life and the master agreed to keep him alive. 

He should honor his sister by living, but how can one live with a bowed head? Being a coward is not a choice for a man raised like a soldier. So he refuses to submit, refuses to do as he is told when the command is to humiliate himself, and the retaliation comes in the shape of a flogger whip across his back. 

“You never learn” a deep rumbling voice says one day, followed by the clicking of a tongue and the crack of the many fingers of the whip across his back “do you, Prince Junmyeon?” the voice asks and the prince, tied to a short post in the middle of the courtyard, sighs in pain. He's tired, bleeding and dehydrated. The last thing he cares about is who is holding the whip that lacerates him for misbehaving. 

A hand turns his head forcefully. Momentarily blinded by the sun, he can only close his eyes. 

“Untie him” the voice commands and a set of hands hurry to free him from the harsh rope around his wrists “Wash him, feed him, chain him and send him to my rooms” And the voice is gone, letting him in unknown arms, passing out before he can even register what is happening.

Awake and fed, Junmyeon is sauntered away from the small sitting room, licking the last drops of wine on his lips before being thrown blindly into another room. This one is large, white marble floors and high ceiling, opened windows with flowy white curtains, golden accents throughout the walls, gold and black carpet cushioning his fall, sparing his knees from further injury. Still, he must be covered in bruises, it hurts to move. 

Jongdae, the Tyrant, is seated in the corner of the room, in a settee with white and golden upholstery. Of course, Jongdae was the one who saved him, who else has the power to call off a slave’s punishment but the owner of the slave? Jongdae’s eyes lift from the pages of his small leather-bound book and a glimmer of mischief shines across his mismatched eyes.

Even tyrants have pretty names and even pretty faces. Before the war, their royal mother had told them about the monster who inherited the throne of her distant cousin. He was another child of the Kim clan of Siheung, across the mountains of the realm Junmyeon and Joohyun were set to inherit as co-rulers, as tradition demanded of twin heirs. But Jongdae was ruthless, even as a child he was called a monster. So the realm of the Kims of the mountains began to fear their new neighbour, closely guarding their heirs against the inevitable conquest that arose years later.

“Pretty Junmyeon, you are so bruised!” Jongdae says, standing up and putting on a dramatic expression, biting his lower lip before stepping closer to his slave and gripping his face by the chin “What have they done to your pretty pale skin? You are ruined. Bet your entire body is covered in blisters and cuts.” Jongdae tsks his tongue as he takes a short dagger from his pocket and slices through Junmyeon’s tunic. 

He is too tired to fight, too tired to even bother to pretend Jongdae’s smirk as he strips him is not appealing. 

“Poor little prince,” the hoarse voice of the Tyrant says, leaning to press a rough kiss againsts Junmyeon’s chapped lips. And then, the Prince bites, tugging Jongdae’s lower lip until the Tyrant is hissing and pushing him away. 

Jongdae grips Junmyeon’s neck chain, forcing him to raise his head to avoid choking. He’s even more handsome up close, lip chain flickering as he moves. He wears a neck chain too, but his is made of gold with diamonds embedded in the links. Junmyeon wants that chain for himself, he has always been told that his neck is very pretty. 

But Junmyeon doesn’t dwell on the chains, he stares at the man’s eyes, one blue and bright, the other dark like a moonless night It’s alluring to find in them a speck of human emotion, brief but genuine hesitation and confusion facing a slave refusing to break eye contact.

“Hmm” he hums, licking his lips and leaning forward, face just a few breaths away from the subdued prince “Aren’t you a pretty little thing? You would have been a wonderful monarch. What a shame you are here, on your knees, instead of wearing a crown like you deserve.” 

His free hand caresses Junmyeon’s bruised cheek, making him wince and making the tyrant smile. The hand grips the prince’s hair, harshly enough to make him throw his head back “If you were just a little bit more… submissive, you would make for a perfect bedsport partner”

“Would I?” Junmyeon asks, gasping for air when the man lets go of him, leaving him kneeling and keening “I bet brats are more of your liking.”

Jongdae tsks his tongue, sitting on the settee and picking back his abandoned book. “Stay there until I say otherwise. We’ll see then if you like being a disobedient play thing”

**Author's Note:**

> i love x-exo chën.


End file.
